


Harry's Guidance

by Grace_28



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, POV First Person, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_28/pseuds/Grace_28
Summary: ~ Harry’s version of the key rules in loving someone like Draco Malfoy ~
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Harry's Guidance

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! This is part two in the Drarry Relationship Guidance series! Please check out the first one if you'd like to see Draco's version, but it isn't necessary in order to read this one.
> 
> Without further adieu...
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!

Number One:

When you're about to die in front of all your enemies, and he's the only one who can decide your fate, realize that you're in love with the ferret and accept your fate. If your heart is beating at a hundred fifty beats a minute in dangerous situations (you never would've cared about without him), that's a sure sign of it. If you wanted to stand up and kiss him senseless in that very moment, it’s even more proof of it. But don’t show it. Because then both of you will die if you do. 

Number Two:

Don't tell anybody (but your best friends) about your findings. They're sure to support you, even though one of them might get jealous because you've never had these types of feelings for them even though your crush is the same gender as them. They’ll tell you that, while they don't exactly agree with your opinion, they'll be there to support you regardless.

Number Three:

Try to get his attention through  subtle? Who the hell am I kidding? My name isn’t Harry _Subtle_ Potter ! Tell him that you like his smile, even if everyone around you wants to check and see if you’ve been drugged with Amortetia. And if you catch him smiling in the back of the class, staring at his reflection and pulling on his cheeks, tell him about it! Make sure that he knows that you appreciate his smile regardless of whether or not he looks less of a pointy git.

Number Four:

Tell him about your traumatic past with the Dursleys. (Not all of it, just some of it)

Make sure he understands that you know how he feels after the War. It’d been a difficult time for everyone, but there's nothing worse than being humiliated by your own family. Tell him about your own family’s downfalls and try and get him to calm down. Once he is, make a funny joke to make him smile— you know, the one you like oh-so-very-much. Hopefully, you'll help him feel a bit better about everything.

Number Five:

When you share classes with him, make sure to study for those he likes just in case you two get paired together  thanks McGonagall . Especially Potions! This is sure to impress him, as well as avoid another argument as to why Ditanny leaves are better than Angel Trumpets. Plus, he’s sure to like that you were thoughtful enough to try, even if you suck at the subject. 

Number Six: 

Try and notice the little things about him. If, by chance, he starts drinking less alcohol, ask  Mione a good friend for advice. You need to make sure that you aren't being rude when you ask him what's wrong. Also, if he starts dozing off in the middle of class, don’t be a prick; just take notes for him.  Honestly, there’s something wrong with Blaise

Number Seven:

If you ever— and I mean  _ ever _ — have a mental breakdown, let him calm you down. You know that he might be feeling useless or tired, as he’s been targeted by idiotic students, so it might help him feel better about himself. Thank him repeatedly while asking for a smile so you can feel a bit stronger. That way he’d  know think that his smiles are what keeps you going.

Number Eight:

Listen: _ you have a chance _ . So think of all the different ways you could somehow convince him that starting a relationship would be a good thing. Tell him about all the things you like about him: his eyes, his hair, his sarcasm, his sense of humor, his fashion advice, his intelligence— basically everything.  Since he’s a Slytherin, make sure you offer him something in return. For example, nightly cuddles or free kisses. Don’t be thrown off by the gagging noises from your best friend, Ronald-fucking-Weasley . Tell him that you wanted to be happy with him, simply because he makes you happy. 

Number Nine:

When he asks you why you would want to be with some monster like him, tell him that you want to be happy with him simply because he makes you happy. Settle his idiotic concerns about how much you deserve better. Tell him that hems the only “better” you would ever want. And when he asks you about Ginny or Cho or Parvati, tell him that you've never felt as strongly for them like the way you felt with him. And when he finally agrees to go on a date to Hogsmeade, try to hide your blush behind your arm when your friends suddenly create fanfare and confetti.

Number Ten:

Shower him with love and cuddles. This way, he’d feel safe and appreciated in ways that he might forget to if you hadn't. And if he tries to reciprocate with even more love and cuddles, even if it turns into a battle of who loves who more, let him be. And most importantly….

Number Eleven:

Remember that every relationship has its problems, but the relationship is only as strong as the couple is. There will be arguments and there will be fights, but it doesn't mean that you don't love each other. Things aren't going to be cleanly-shaven perfect, but if you're willing to fight for your relationship, then it might as well  _ be _ perfect.


End file.
